Solid phase epitaxial growth has been well known as one of crystal growth technologies in fabricating LSIs.
Solid phase epitaxial growth is performed mentioned below, for example. An amorphous silicon layer is formed on a silicon substrate which is used as an underlying layer and has a plane orientation.
Subsequently, lamp-heating is carried out, so that the amorphous silicon is transformed into crystal silicon which has the same plane orientation as the underlying silicon substrate.
When lamp-heating is used in solid phase epitaxial growth in such a manner, a high temperature more than 550° C. is necessary for crystal growth.
However, problems are generated in the lamp-heating in high temperature. For example, plane orientations are randomly generated to not form a single-crystalline silicon film but to form a poly-crystalline silicon film, so that a crystal including a desirable plane orientation cannot be obtained.